


Gift

by Crissi



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Narcissus - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissi/pseuds/Crissi
Summary: 三十一岁的梅西在一个黄昏的西班牙沙滩上遇到了十九岁的自己。





	Gift

夏季的西班牙阳光热烈，在蔚蓝的海边，空气里都氤氲着湿润的水汽，飘散着草木独特的气息，闷热里面散发出来的沁心的柠檬冰水，构成了西班牙一个再普通不过的炎热夏日。 

十九岁的少年坐在西班牙沙滩的海边，他是悄悄溜出来的。 

他依然算得上是初来乍到，刚来到自己一直梦想着能进入的俱乐部巴塞罗那不久，梦想成真的感觉直到现在都让他偶尔有些恍惚。这里有很多很好的人，他认识了队长普约尔，还有罗迪，还有哈维，小白他们，他们都对自己很好。不过性子内敛的他不善交际，还有一些生疏，这造就了他现在的拘束。他不跑夜店，也不爱出去玩，罗迪几次三番想带他都被队长呵斥了，告诉他不要带坏小孩子。莱奥有些丧气地垂下头，他当然不是不想和罗迪玩，但是他真的对这一类东西玩不惯，去了只会徒增尴尬，所以还不如他一个人呆着。好在罗迪是个善解人意的人，看见少年发红的耳根和着急的样子哈哈大笑，拍了拍他的肩膀告诉他没关系，没关系吗，习惯了就好，要是喜欢，下次他可以再带他去玩。 

莱奥松了口气，心里有点失落也有点放松。 

所以对于年轻的莱奥来说，每天能肆意放松的时刻除了足球，就是偶尔自己空闲下来的时间了。 

少年扯扯衣角，让舒适的风吹过，吹动他身上的衣服和头发。半长的头发被吹动，柔顺而自由地贴在后颈白皙的皮肤上移动。 

他从兜里掏出一颗糖，剥开糖纸把他塞到嘴里，眯了眯眼睛，酸甜的味道让人餍足得空气都带上了香味。他看着海面上瑰艳壮丽的太阳慢慢地靠近海平线，像是最终回到自己的归宿一般，慢慢地靠近，不急不缓，不快不慢。橙红色的金光大片大片地染红了周围的天空和云彩，和下面碧蓝色的大海交相辉映，连带着海面都覆盖上他的颜色。天空像是十九世纪凡尔赛宫里最好的画师用他精致的画笔勾勒出来的浓墨重彩的油画，火红的颜色热烈张扬，染上贵气的金色云彩变成覆盖住天空的橙红色，十分协调，又十分瑰丽。 

少年看着这壮丽的夕阳，不禁入了迷。空气里面飘来带着温度的海风和潮湿的水汽，参杂着一些柠檬的酸涩味，和他嘴里的甜味交融，化成一股淡淡的清香弥漫在他的嘴里。 

他静静地欣赏着浪花拍打在沙滩上清脆而有节奏的声音，和飞过的海鸥的叫声和谐地搭配在一起。 

突然，不远处的沙滩上发出了声响，他的沉醉被打断。少年皱了皱眉头，舌头挑拨了一下嘴里的糖，轻轻转过头去，视线被一个坐在沙滩上的人所吸引。 

这是一个短发的男人，他侧着脸，留着大胡子，手臂上有纹身。 

男人的穿着是随意的，一件黑色的上衣搭配上一条松松垮垮的牛仔裤，看起来舒适极了。但他看起来很迷茫，坐在松软的沙滩上好一会儿都没有起身。夕阳洒在他的半侧身体上太过耀眼，让一半看起来全都是阴影，少年的目光放在他身上，被吸引了好奇心，就没有再次移开。 他们就这么安静地待在各自的位子上，并没有人做出任何举动。 

一直到太阳已经下落了一半到海平面以下，男人才动了动。期间少年一直坐在他身后的石头上，一边欣赏着落日时候壮丽的美景，一边看着男人的动作。他的手边已经有了一堆小小的糖纸，少年的嘴可没有闲着。摄入糖分让他心情愉悦，他微眯起眼睛，双腿无意识地晃动着，一下一下晃动着击打石头。

他看着在哪里保持了有一段时间静止的男人站起来，拍了拍衣服上的沙子，向四周张望了一下。 

然后他看到了自己，他似乎是迷路了，想要找一个人询问一下，周围也没有别人，于是男人向自己的位子走了过来。 

男人逆着光，所以少年没有把他的面容看的这么清楚，但是他可以比刚才看得更加真切一些。莱奥有一些好奇，他天生自带的面对陌生人的紧张，可是奇迹般的，这个感觉并没有在现在发生。 

男人在自己面前不近不远的地方停下，他看起来想要张嘴询问。 

然后他的动作顿住了。 

梅西惊讶的看着自己面前直视自己的少年。 

 

 

太阳沉入地平线里，天色已经有一些暗了。海滩上的海浪声依然清晰，四下无人，微风吹过他们的额角，带起碎发。梅西站立着，闻到了空气中他很熟悉的湿润的水汽，带着一点点柠檬的酸涩。 他原本今天休息，买完东西回家，莫名其妙地就来到了这个沙滩上。 

但这不是最令他惊讶的。 

此时此刻让他觉得不可思议的，是坐在自己面前的这个少年。 

他有些拘谨的眉眼，轻松时刻眯眼的弧度，脚上的球鞋，手边的糖纸，一切都让梅西再熟悉不过—— 

这是他自己十九岁的样子。 

 

温暖的夜风又一次划过他的衣角，因为震惊梅西没有说出话来，倒是没察觉到什么异样的男孩先忍不住开口了： 

“这位先生……你还好吗？” 

少年的声音干净，带着一些青涩和变声期的沙哑。或许是知道自己的声音不好听，男孩抿了抿嘴角，但还是开口继续说了下去： 

“我看你在那里坐了很久了，你是迷路了吗？” 

迷路？ 

梅西也想知道自己现在到底是处于一个什么样的状态。 

迷茫的感觉再一次浮上来，他现在什么都不知道，也没有任何通讯工具，身上只带了一些零钱。 

最终在男孩询问的目光下，梅西摇了摇头，他开口道，声音有一些沙哑： 

“我……没事，请问今天是几月几号？” 

“几月几号？” 

少年的声音有些摸不着头脑，他被站在自己面前的奇怪男人搞糊涂了。不过少年还是尝试着回答了他的问题： 

“你是说今天的日期吗？” 

梅西点点头，接着少年告诉了他一个日期，然后没忍住好奇，问他： 

“先生，请问你是哪来的？为什么连今天是什么时候都不知道？” 

“我……” 

大约猜到发生了什么的梅西一时语塞，张了张嘴，却说不出任何东西。 

他穿梭了时空，来到了十二年前西班牙的海滩上，在一个夕阳下遇到了十二年前独自来海滩上吹风的自己。 

面前面容青涩但是眼神真挚的少年就是十九岁的梅西。 

他甚至还在吃糖。 

 

看见男人长久地不说话，莱奥以为他就是迷路了，所以他开口说道： 

“先生，如果你迷路了，我可以帮你报警。” 

“报警？” 

梅西抬起迷茫的眼睛看着少年，意识到他在说什么以后连忙摆手。 

“不，不用警察，” 

要是把警察叫来了这事儿就真的没玩了，梅西抿抿嘴，他可不想被抓进去做研究。 

“我不是坏人，所以我不需要警察。” 

“但是你迷路了呀，”少年有些好笑的看着他，这个男人的小动作能让他觉得莫名可爱。  


少年歪歪脑袋，“不叫警察你认识回去的路吗？或者你在这里有什么朋友能来接你的吗？” 

然后他看见男人突然像是一个泄了气的皮球一般，脑袋上的呆毛都耷拉了下来。他听见男人轻声说： 

“没有。” 

“你不会真是什么从哪里逃出来的坏人吧？”少年怀疑地看了看他，但是随即又摇摇头，“虽然你看起来不像。但是你有纹身。” 

梅西嘴角一抽，听见那句你有纹身的时候觉得好气又好笑。

不过他当年的却是这么想的，虽然他后来就去纹了自己的第一个纹身。 

但是他不能这么说，如果他不想被当成一个神经病把十九岁的自己吓跑的话。他知道自己当年是个有多小心敏感的人。 

梅西眯了眯眼睛，看着面前不能更熟悉的面容。 

所以同样，他也知道十九岁的自己最容易对什么东西放下戒心，有什么东西最能让那个时候的自己提起兴趣。 

“会踢足球吗？”他用西班牙语对他说。 

少年明显被逗乐了，仿佛听见了什么很有趣的话一般。 

梅西对自己的反应不置可否的挑挑眉。 

他没说话，只是自顾自地把钱包从自己兜里面掏出来，然后放在自己的脚尖上。 

“我足球踢得不错，又恰巧如你所见，我在这里没什么朋友。所以我想问问你，如果我足球赢了你，能不能收留我几晚上？我向你保证我是一个良民。” 

梅西说完，等待着男孩的反应。 

让那个时候的自己答应这个要求不简单，但是给少年一些挑战和刺激，那就说不准了。 

少年看着他熟练地把钱包跳跃控制在自己双脚之间的举动时，果然露出了好奇的表情。 

梅西勾唇。他就知道，不管自己是十九岁还是三十一岁，有一些东西是永远不会被改变的，比如令人难以发觉的好奇心和强烈的好胜心。

 

莱奥觉得这个男人很有趣。 

一瞬间的孤单被抹去，他感到隐约的激动和兴奋从心底里冒出来，让他为之一振。直觉告诉他这个男人不简单，但是哪里不简单，他不知道。男人的外貌和身材都看起来普通极了，他一点都不高，和自己差不多，但是他身上带着一种自信，这令他的挑战看起来一点没有不自量力。

至于收留这个男人，这反倒不是什么太大的问题。他在巴塞罗那已经有了一套自己的公寓，不过不常住。他更喜欢直接住在训练的宿舍里，这样每天训练的时候都可以方便很多。这个男人并没有给他危险的感觉，莱奥觉得自己对他有一种莫名的信任。 

于是他点点头，算是对男人提出的要求做出了回应。 

梅西笑了。 

他知道自己没有办法拒绝一个这样的要求。

所以他放松地抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛，海风让他的眼角有一些干涩，他们到底是一样的。

不过梅西也很好奇这场较量的结果。

十九岁的自己用有什么？ 

速度，野心，力量，梦想。

三十一岁的自己拥有什么？

荣誉，冠军，技巧，以及十二年来未变的初心。

 

而当梅西恍惚着被男孩拉到车上的时候，他才反应过来自己即将要去的地方是他自己的房子。他从男孩抓着自己的白皙圆润的手看上去。这个时候自己还是一头长发，因为今天休息的缘故，自己并没有带发带，黑色顺滑而柔软的长发垂在穿着运动外套的自己的肩膀上。他总感觉这一切有一点像是做梦，少年口袋里的糖纸掉了一两张，他有些随便，因为急着赶回去，所以直接就将吃剩下的糖纸塞进了外套的口袋里。

吃太多糖了。梅西得出结论，所以他看起来比自己，比现在的自己要胖一点。该。

 

他看着男孩付了车钱，然后带着他进了小区。梅西不紧不慢地跟在他后面，看着男孩从窗台边的花盆底下掏出钥匙然后打开门。梅西扶住门，站在门口，看着这这个熟悉的地方。他总感觉这一切有一点像是做梦，带着一种虚幻的现实感。他像是新生的孩子，对这一切都带着好奇。但他又是一个十二年后的经事者，这里的一切他都再熟悉不过。男孩撂下一句水在桌子上就跑进了侧厅，梅西知道那里是自己方足球的地方。他环顾四周，球鞋摆放的位置，自己偷藏糖果的地方，电视机机顶盒上面放着的遥控板，抽屉里面的光碟，一切从曾经的回忆之中被勾出来，出现在他的眼前。

他的目光一件件扫过这些熟悉的不能再熟悉的东西，直到他的目光停在了一旁柜子架子上的一张合照。照片被精心保护起来，放进棕色实木的相框里面，覆盖在上面的玻璃被擦拭得一层不染。

梅西愣住了。

他慢慢走过去，拿起那个精致的相框。

一只手隔着冰凉的玻璃轻柔缓慢滑过，留下一点痕迹，在反光和照片上的人耀眼的笑容相衬格外突兀。梅西垂下眼帘，睫毛轻颤。

他一直留着这张照片，十二年了。

他还记得那是一场巴萨对阵阿尔巴赛特的比赛，他第88分钟替补上场。那个人一个精灵一般灵巧的挑传把球传到了他面前，当时后防线所有人的注意力全放在那个人身上，他的面前出现了一大片空档，他接过球，然后挑射成功。这是他穿着红篮球衣的第一枚进球，这个常常被人们提起的，有如朝圣一般的时刻。他兴奋地挥舞着双臂狂奔。这是他代表巴萨的第一粒进球，激动之情可想而知。那个人跑到他身边一起庆祝，然后弯下了腰，他直接跳到了巴西人宽阔安慰的背上。

照片里他一只手环绕着巴西人的脖子，笑容满面的巴西人稳稳地背着他，而他则像个孩子似的兴高采烈地向着不远处的人群挥起了手。

那是他们最好的时光。

“我拿到球了，你想去哪里比？训练场？”

男孩突然的声音打断了他的回忆，梅西猛地回过神来，他放下照片，垂下眼睛，回答道：

“不用了，楼下公园里就有，直接去那里吧。我有些累了，我们早点比完早点休息。”

梅西自顾自说道，他把自己从回忆之中扯出来，先一步男孩走出门去。男孩不知道他经历了什么，看见自己的照片被动了也并不生气，而是走过去把他小心摆好，然后看着照片抿嘴笑了笑，哼起了轻快的小调，然后跟上了梅西的脚步。

莱奥到场地的时候，男人已经坐在那里等着他了。莱奥好奇地看着他，他居然没有迷路。不过当他询问的时候，梅西趁他一个不注意把球从他脚下断了过来，莱奥迅速反应过来，想要把球夺回去，就听见男人一声淡淡的言语：

“要专心。”

被人抢占了先机是莱奥鲜少遇到的事情，不过他还没来得及打反击，男人就继续说道：

“我饿了，所以我们今天就颠球比赛，谁多谁赢，怎么样？”

莱奥好笑地站在一旁，看着自己面前认真弯下腰系鞋带准备和自己比赛颠球的男人，黑色的卫衣套在他身上显得有些大，随着他的动作一晃一晃的。简单的比赛，莱奥想，他真的清楚自己在干什么吗？

在少年还在神游的时候，梅西给自己系好了一个两边对称的蝴蝶结。他拍拍裤腿，直起腰来把球衣一摆，球在空气中划过一个小小的起伏，蹦向男孩。男孩灵活地用右脚内侧卸下了足球的力道，然后自然地把它传递到自己更为熟悉的左脚，然后抬头看着男人。

梅西挑眉：

“你先来。”

梅西刚刚弯腰的时候，在那里放了两块他随手从公园花坛哪里拣来的鹅卵石，把它放在草丛里。他知道以自己的实力，估计能一直颠倒几百个都不停下来。倒不是说他没有信心，只不过是为了早点吃饭，所以他只是需要一些小小的方法来加速比赛的进程。

“你确定？”

少年这么说着，一边轻巧地挑起了足球开始颠起来，这足球在他的脚尖上仿佛是和他与生俱来的一样，顺服得不行。少年的颠球像是一场赏心悦目的表演，因为他可以让球落在任何一个他想要的地方，轻松且愉悦。他运动外套的拉链并没有完完全全的拉上，卡在胸口一半的位置，随着他的动作随性地摆动。他一个一个数着，偶尔玩一下花活，然后嘴角就带上一丝笑意。他转头看向梅西的时候，嘴角翘起的弧度上就有那么一点点小小的得意。

梅西就静静地看着他。

然后，在男孩子一边玩花活一边向后退的时候，梅西觉得差不多了，于是他趁少年看不见，他抬脚一踢，让鹅卵石顺着草地滑倒了男孩的身后。不偏不倚，就停在了距离他脚后跟一点点的地方。

下一刻，正在快乐颠球的少年数到“196，19……”，“7”的声音还没落下，他就踩到了那块鹅卵石，脚一滑，直接坐倒在了地上，球一下飞了出去。

莱奥摔了个懵，不知道发生了什么，由于是草地，倒不是摔得很痛，但是他看着飞出去的足球，眼里满是不可置信。

什么？

他……他居然就这么颠完了？！

在地上坐着愣了一会儿，莱奥拍拍屁股爬起来，觉得他颠球颠的也不少了，应付这个男人……应该够了吧？

他看这把球从不远处捡回来的男人，梅西抬头和他示意了一下，开始了他的表演。

少年又在一旁坐下了，他一边看这到底是什么东西祸害了自己，一边在一旁帮他数着。而梅西几乎就是把少年的动作复制了一遍，连玩起来的技巧都一摸一样，然后在踢完197个球以后随意一踢，把球踢向球门，看见球进了，他转头对男孩说：

“我赢了。”

不多不少，就比莱奥的成绩多出一个。

坐在地上的男孩有些不敢相信自己输在了这么简单的比赛上，看起来有点失落和委屈，不过他还是个守信用的人。梅西抱着球向他走过来，踢开他旁边的鹅卵石和他一起坐下，说：

“你输了。”

年轻人总是听不得这个字眼，莱奥抿嘴，想要为自己争辩一两句，但是最后还是说到：“我会遵守诺言的。”不过他还是没忍住，在后面小声地加上了一句：“我明明就可以再多踢很多个的。”

梅西听见了他的小声嘀咕，只觉得这样的男孩子过于可爱。于是他拍拍身上的草从地上站起，向男孩伸出手说：

“走吧，我们吃饭去。”

他握住了莱奥搭上他的手，一个用力，把他从草地上拉起来。莱奥蹦跶了两下让草都掉下来，发现没用，梅西很自然地帮他拍掉身上多余的草屑，少年提议道：

“吃烤肉怎么样？我知道一家烤肉店，你一定会喜欢的。”

梅西看着他，心道巧了，我也知道。

 

于是，梅西就这么在自己十二年前的公寓里面住了下来。

 

 

莱奥的作息时间梅西再熟悉不过。至于他自己，梅西大概也找到了规律。他发现他总是会在黄昏的时候出现在那个沙滩上，在这里度过几天以后又在某个凌晨离开。

梅西对此也没有什么异议，他的心态一直很好。如果说电影里的主人公总是带着一些任务穿梭时空的话，梅西不同。他显然就要轻松很多，因为他没有什么一定要做的事情。况且最近俱乐部放假，他人也不在西班牙，而是在希腊度假，所以来看看十几年前的自己，也没什么不好的。至于莱奥，噢，年轻的球王对这一切接受良好，何况他们没事儿居然还能坐下来聊一聊与足球有关的事宜，这一点让莱奥感到惊讶，但是随即他感到惊喜。梅西并没有任何剧透的打算，只是看着年轻时候的自己，和他踢踢双人赛，聊聊技巧总还是很有意思的事情。

一定要说出什么奇怪的地方的话，就是梅西发现两边的时间流速并不一样，他看过自己离开时候的时间，然后发现回去的时候并没有太大的差距。

梅西一边从沙滩上爬起来一边拍拍沙子想，这样也挺好，不会发生什么令他措手不及的意外事件。

于是他熟门熟路地摸回去，不过今天似乎有些不同。

梅西回去的时候就发现了，莱奥今天回来的比平时早，那么估计他早上刚刚参加完一场比赛。他看起来有一些闷闷不乐，比平时更沉默。

梅西一看这情况就了然于心。早上的比赛一定出了什么问题他才会这样，有可能是比赛失利，又或者是自己的表现没能让自己满意。

梅西其实很清楚，十九岁的自己虽然没有多少经验，但是他对足球与生俱来的感觉某种程度上弥补了这一不足。在他已经经历过一年的豪门联赛之后，像是一把打磨过的锋利匕首，但是有时候的犯错和失误是必要的，这能帮助他更好的看清自己的缺陷。如果是意外，梅西耸耸肩，那自己就需要学会拥有一个好的心态，这也是重要的技能之一。

看着坐在沙发上吃糖的少年，梅西给自己倒了杯马黛茶然后走到他身边坐下。空气里散开马黛茶那种带着点苦味的清香，还有糖果的甜味。梅西喝了一口，满意地点点头。莱奥看了他一眼，然后垂下眼睛看着衣服的边缘。

“比赛怎么样？”梅西思考了一会儿以后问道，和马黛茶一起带着一种温和的令人平静的感觉。

“…………不是很好，事实上。”莱奥抿了抿嘴，还是开了口。“我当时接到了一个传球，结果我没有处理好他，对方的后卫上来破坏了它，我没能把他传出去。“

“噢，真令人伤心。”梅西喝着马黛茶，声音认真，但是却没有了下文。

莱奥看着他，带着点疑惑，“嗯？我以为你会……给我意见？毕竟……”毕竟你看起来就像个球员，虽然我不明白我为什么没有听说过你的名字…………对了，他叫什么？

“为什么？我又不是你教练。”

梅西笑着看他，仿佛他在说什么很有趣的话一样。“如果你想听，我当然可以告诉你。无法传球的原因有很多，你首先可以去想一下你和队友的位置跑动关系。或者，你可以直接想一想你处理球的方式，在后卫干扰之前直接作出调整射门，这都是你的选择。不过嘛……”梅西眨眨眼睛，把手上的马黛茶递给他：

“你现在应该去好好洗个澡，然后休息一下。晚饭我来搞定。别顾虑太多，亲爱的，你应该有一套自己的方式。先思考，再询问。没准你就能直接和我一起吃饭而省略第二个环节了呢？听我的，我们今天吃阿根廷烤肉怎么样？不过如果是这样的话，你睡觉前可就不能吃巧克力了。”

他一边说一边把莱奥从沙发上拉起来，然后推着男孩进屋子，男孩被他推着走，似乎看起来有什么想说的，“对了，等一下，”莱奥开口，“我该叫你什么？你还没有告诉我你的名字哎。……我居然过了这么久才想起来问你。“

“…………”梅西沉默了一下，这个问题比上一个问题难回答多了。

“嘿，你在听我说话嘛？”莱奥停下来想转头问问他，但是梅西先他一步做出了回应。

“我在听……我在听……纳喀索斯。“

”………………什么？“

”没事儿，你爱怎么叫我怎么叫我，挑你一个你喜欢的名字就是了，进去，记得拿上衣服！还有，我想吃你的零食了！非常想！所以你给我藏好了！！”

少年被他的语气逗得咯咯笑了一下，梅西给他关上门，打开电视坐一边喝马黛茶一边回看了一下比赛。果然如他所言，噢，梅西喝了一口马黛茶，是个问题，应该是在最近发现的，但是他自己后来想出办法来了，所以不用着急。他可以给他陪练一下，去楼下踢踢球什么的。要是连这点问题都解决不了，别说你是我的十九岁。

“那个………我叫你安德烈斯行不行呀？”少年打开被他关上的房门探出个脑袋盯着他看，在所有的字符里面绕一圈停留在了这个熟悉的音节上。梅西的动作停顿了一下。

安德烈斯，他不常用的中间名，在各大颁奖典礼上常常被省略，却印在他身份证上的名字。

“……当然可以，你喜欢就好。”梅西回答道。

“我总觉得你特别熟悉……”莱奥轻轻说，梅西去拿马黛茶的手停了一下，“不过感觉也并不坏，就像是球场上我遇到的一个新奇又很熟悉的技巧一样，我很喜欢。”

“如果是这样……那真是再好不过的感觉。你不必担心什么，以后就会明白了。”梅西回答他说。

 

梅西并不打算对曾经的自己进行过多的干预，他觉得让一切顺其自然便好，所以晚上吃饭的时候，他看着自己对烤肉永远不消减的热情，只能默默地吃了一口蔬菜。

年轻人的资本啊，其中之一就体现在营养师对你的宽容上。

 

晚饭以后两个人缩在沙发上看电视，本来莱奥想打游戏的，但是梅西提醒他明天还要训练，他思考了一下，就放下了手柄转而靠向了梅西的阵营。

“我上国家队了。”莱奥躺着懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，然后缩进沙发里。他对梅西说着，带着一点骄傲和期待，“也不知道我什么时候能为他进球。”

梅西转头看着他，掐指一算时间，淡淡回答他道：

“快了。”

莱奥看着他胸有成竹的样子，暖洋洋的灯光照在他的侧脸上，他低垂的眉目看起来像是个思考者，但是莱奥推测他可能只是和他一样，有一些困倦了。

“你怎么知道？”他问道，年轻人雀跃地笑着，他知道这可能就是男人对他的安慰，但是他总觉得男人的垂眸带着莫名的吸引力，就像——就像他很多次和他一起比赛的时候，专注地看着脚下的球和方位，准备好随时调动出他最佳的状态射门。

莱奥瘫在沙发上，身体渐渐放松，但是脑子里勾起的回忆却由今天的比赛到了他和安德烈斯两个人的场景。在得空的时候，安德烈斯总爱拿起足球叫他去楼下陪他踢个几刻钟。一开始他就是抱着陪他玩玩，让他也开心开心的心思，结果在丢掉两个球以后，他意识到事情好像变得不简单了起来。他早就该知道的，莱奥想，安德烈斯点球时能够复制下来他全套的动作，不就证明了他的实力吗？

所以他也认真起来。

于是在楼下那方绿草地上，往往能有着十分精彩的竞争。

梅西那时候是真的挺好奇和年轻的自己打对抗是什么感觉，于是他只攻不守，想看对方何时能把球从他这里抢过去，或者，直接由他的一脚射门结束定局。

没有这么简单。

少年似乎是知道他的目的似的，或快或慢总能挡下他一个或者两个变向时候的位置，让他要另想对策。

棋逢敌手，梅西的兴致盎然，他灵活地步步往前逼近，他到底经验丰富些，看着少年在严密的防守中露出的破绽，然后趁机攻破，最终一个漂亮的打门，进球。虽然并不是次次成功，但是也占据了大半。

莱奥就喜欢在这个时候目不转睛地盯着他看。

他打门的动作干净利落，带着力道和美感，连球的弧线都好看的恰到好处。

然后他们会坐下来，两个人坐在草地上喝水休息。莱奥在沙发上微微侧头，在暖黄色的灯光下和弥漫着马黛茶香味的空气中看着梅西，就像在其中的一场比赛结束后，他在漆黑的夜幕下白色的灯光里，透过清冷的空气看向梅西一样，带着一点他不知名的心动和着迷。他有一些疑惑，不知这个慢慢地盘绕上他的心感觉从何而来。而当他反应过来时，梅西正将喝空的水瓶往自己的嘴里倒了倒，喉结上下滚动，解渴的水没有如期而至，然后他向他伸出了手。

莱奥也觉得很渴，但这并不是来来自于对水的渴望。

于是他把自己手上的水瓶递给了梅西，而堪堪没能够撤回自己的目光。

年轻人不知所措盯着地下茂盛的草地，晚风吹过他的衣衫让他感觉到凉意，微微刺人的感觉提醒他一切的真实。

莱奥只得把这一切归咎于对他强大实力的欣赏。

 

“该去睡觉了，亲爱的。”他的思绪被梅西的一声叫唤给拉回来，他匆匆忙忙低垂眉目掩饰自己的目光，梅西转头看看他，以为他睡着了，就打算催他上床。

“我还好，”莱奥说着打了个哈欠，“还不是很困。”

梅西喝了一口马黛茶，感叹十年前的东西到底是干净好吃，连苦味都要重一点。他偏头看着打哈欠的少年，“早点去休息吧，我一会儿也睡了。”

于是少年磨磨蹭蹭从沙发上站了起来，向他道了个晚安，然后走到了自己的房间门口。

推门进去之前他停了一下，转头对梅西说：

“我的零食放在左边第二个抽屉里，”他抿了抿嘴，“你要是想吃，那就自己拿。”

 

 

 

 

第二天梅西按照自己的节假日作息表从床上爬起来，昨晚的插曲他又一次抛之脑后，虽然按照日程来说他在度假，但是每天该进行的锻炼他一样没少。这附近就有可以健身的地方，梅西之前就和莱奥讲了一下他的这个需求，很快就拿到了他的会员卡。

但是今天早上他收拾好东西打算出门的时候，家里的座机却突然响了起来。

梅西感觉有点奇怪，按理说这个点不会有什么人来找他。但他还是放下包走了过去，铃铃铃的声音直到他接起电话才消停。

“莱奥？莱奥你在家是吗？”刚接起来电话，梅西还没开口就被电话里的声音焦急询问。

“当然了，你打的是家里的座机啊？”

“噢，谢天谢地，莱奥，我早上出门有点着急，把我本来要换的衣服落在家里了，那个……你要是不忙的话………能不能……能不能给我带一下？”

没带衣服？你直接穿把原来那套穿回来不行吗？左右都要再洗一次澡啊？

当然，这都只是梅西内心默默的吐槽，随即也体谅了他的处境。那个时候他刚到巴萨不久，人生地不熟的，叫他借一下队友的衣服这种事情还不是那么现实。

梅西抬头看看钟，距离他们一般时间的训练开始还有那么一段时间，反正过去也不是很麻烦，梅西思考了一下，爽快地答应了：“行吧，我给你带过去，你在门口等我一下，我很快就到。”

电话那头的莱奥露出一个笑容，松了一口气，轻快地说：

“好的，谢谢你了安德烈斯！”  
梅西打算挂掉电话的手一抖。

被人叫中间名的感觉其实挺诡异的。

电话另一头的莱奥挂掉电话，转头却发现了靠在门栏上双手抱臂面带笑意的哈维。大佬拿出看好戏的眼神看他，笑而不语，神秘莫测，看得原本开开心心的莱奥心底发虚。

“哈……哈维？！你好！早安啊！”

莱奥看着他，都不知道他是什么时候在他背后出现的，他都听到了些什么？

“早安莱奥，你看起来挺高兴，没带衣服噢？”他朝着莱奥的包努努嘴，“那里面那件白色的东西是什么？”

“噢我知道了，”他笑嘻嘻地走过去一把揽过莱奥揉了揉他的脑袋，“是块毛巾对吧？”

莱奥看着他意有所指的眼神，被他逗得有些不好意思地低下头，哈维哈哈大笑，碰了碰他的肩膀。

“说吧，是哪家漂亮姑娘有幸被我们莱奥喜欢上了？”

莱奥沉默半晌，思考再三开口道：

“不是漂亮姑娘。我也……我也不知道我喜不喜欢他。”

“……………………他？”

大佬显然没想到莱奥会这么刚。

他呆滞两秒后他吵着闹着要见见这个“他”。

莱奥被他折腾得有些不好意思，但是又实在是拗不过他，只好同意让他跟着一起去。

他看了一眼时间，他到的算是比较早，他家也离这里不远，安德烈斯应该很快就能到了。他看向哈维，后者来找他显然是想说些什么，撞上他打电话完全是个巧合。

“你还好吗莱奥，”哈维揽着他坐到椅子上，“我看你昨天比赛完以后有些闷闷不乐，是因为比赛里那个丢球吗？”

莱奥伸手摸了摸后颈，在哈维关切的目光下开口道：

“是的，不过……不过我想明白了，你放心吧，我没事。”

“你要相信自己，”哈维诚恳地说，“我明白这一切都很不容易，但是相信我，你会成功的。”

“谢谢你，哈维。”莱奥看着他，“我知道困难总是会出现的，重要的是我们都很爱巴萨，我希望我能够为他做到最好。”

哈维赞同地点点头，话锋一转，兴致勃勃地想从莱奥这里敲打出一点要来送衣服的人的底细。

“所以现在，把你能不能看在我昨天给你传球的份上，赶紧给我讲讲这个他是谁呀？’

少年明显没想到他还惦记着这件事情，被问了个住，半晌说了一句：“他……他很会踢足球。”

“噢，很会踢足球？”哈维笑着说，“他是哪个队的球员吗？要不要我帮你去打听一下？”  


“不不不……他……他没告诉过我这些。”莱奥的声音渐渐小了下去，“他不想提，我也就没问。”

哈维叹了口气，“的确，”他说，“这条路这么漫长，不是谁都能走下来的。”

在大佬把正赶向这里的梅西想象成一个被命运捉弄的天才对时候，梅西面临着他到底是走后门进去还是走大门进去。

他不想让很多人看到他，所以只是思索了一下，他自觉地绕到了后面。

他在这个地方待了这么久，总是能知道一些能掩人耳目进去的方法。否则每次比完赛，外面有这么多狂热的球迷，他不想点办法，家都不用回了。

这么过了十来分钟，莱奥觉得自己差不多可以去门口等一下他了，刚站起来想和哈维走出去，结果门被打开，梅西走了进来。

“你在这里啊，”梅西左右看了眼说，莱奥看着他欲言又止，似乎是想问他到底是怎么进来的。梅西忽略了这个问题，他打量着这里，一切熟悉又陌生，仿佛岁月没有在这里留下过痕迹。

“这是衣服，给你，万一我不在家里怎么办？下次别忘记了。”梅西把东西从包里拿出来递给他，但是他的眼神和注意力一直被一旁的哈维吸引过去。

年轻的哈维穿着那一身训练服坐在他常常坐着的位子上，那双大眼带着笑意看向他，恍惚间很多记忆向他涌来。

当他踏进这里的时候，他以为自己已经能够很好的控制住自己，但是当一切真正出现在他面前时，他发现自己依然没能够安放自己。

噢，我的老朋友，梅西想和他说。你看起来棒极了。

莱奥高高兴兴地拿着他递过来的衣服，本以为安德烈斯会再和自己多说几句话，没想到梅西说完了那句话以后就没有了下文，只是不声不响地盯着哈维看。

很显然坐在一旁的哈维也注意到了他感情复杂的深层目光。他有些不自在地动了动，困惑地眨了眨自己的大眼睛。很奇怪，这个带着兜帽的男人给他一个熟悉的感觉，无从谈起，但是就是熟悉。

正当哈维打算说些什么打破这带着些沉重的氛围时，梅西先别开了他的目光。他深呼吸了一下，让自己翻涌的情绪平静下来，结果他的目光扫过一旁刚刚一直没有注意到包的时候，顿了一下，拍拍莱奥问：

“你不是说你没带衣服吗？那你包里的是什么？”

莱奥一愣，没想到这被梅西发现了，刚刚的沉默被他抛之脑后，他一下子慌了神，频频想哈维投去求救的目光让他帮帮自己。

“…………哈……哈哈……”哈维笑了几下尝试缓解尴尬，不愧是个随时随地都带了脑子的大佬，他反应迅速地抽出那件白衣服搭在脖子上说：

“这……这只是一块比较大的毛巾罢了？”

梅西拿出看智障的眼神看着两个人，却也没多想，只是给自己的包拉上拉链和莱奥说：

“行，既然东西已经送到了，那我就先走了，好好训练。”梅西拍拍莱奥的肩膀，背起背包停顿了一下，和哈维也点头道了个别，然后头也不回地离开了。

很多东西放不下，也不得不放下。

更何况，这里本就不是属于他的时光，正如他知道怎么进来的路一般，莱奥现在还不知道。这一切都应该让另一个自己欣赏。

 

晚上

莱奥进门的时候梅西还在厨房。十九岁的莱奥可能不是很擅长做饭但是对于三十一岁的梅西来说这不是什么太大的问题，他可能是有点热，所以上半身并没有穿衣服，只是套了一个围裙。他听见开门的声音就知道是莱奥回来了，莱奥和他打了一声招呼，梅西点头当作回应。然后莱奥像往常一样把包扔到沙发上然后窜进自己的房间洗澡。

他再次出来的时候换了一身衣服，拿着一块毛巾擦头发。梅西看着他，他今天看起来比昨天好了不少。

梅西解开身上的东西挂号坐到莱奥对面，问道：

“问题解决了？”

“嗯，解决了。”莱奥回答他说，他看着梅西没穿衣服本来还有一点不好意思，结果梅西没什么反应地坐下来后他也就自然而然地接受了这一切。

“过两天有一场采访，”莱奥慢慢吃着东西和他说，“采访有点长，也比较正式，可能是一个访谈。”

“那就去喽。”梅西回答道，“别太担心自己会说错什么，毕竟人们最后都会以自己想要的方式去看待任何事物。”

莱奥抬头看着他，男人说着这么富有哲理的话，自己却带着一点点苦大仇深地夹起一个莱奥自己也不是很喜欢吃的东西。梅西的饮食其实很有规律，虽然他不是很喜欢吃这个，但是权衡利弊之下他还是会定期吃一点。反正不是顿顿要吃，一点就一点吧。他一边安慰着自己，一边麻醉自己。

这个反差不禁让莱奥笑出来，而梅西现在不是很想看他。年轻人啊，你以后也要吃的，时机不到罢了。再过个一段时间，巴萨的营养师就不会放过你了。

莱奥则是欢快地吃着自己喜欢的东西，梅西自然是知道他自己爱吃什么，所以每次都会给莱奥准备一些。这也是莱奥一直感到神奇的地方，不过虽然不明白为什么，但是他十分清楚他喜欢极了和梅西的相处方式。一切都刚刚正好，带着一种平稳的，安抚人心的力量。

“过几天巴萨有一场比赛，你想来看看吗？”

莱奥想起了今天哈维对他的建议，虽然他千叮咛万嘱咐让他千万千万别把事情说出去，但是来自中场大脑的建议还是很可取的。

“什么时候？”

“上午，十点左右吧。”

梅西吃着东西思考了一下。心里的声音叫他去，因为他有一个来到这个世界以后还没有见过，却十分想念的人。

“去吧，到时候把门票给我。”梅西最终点了头，莱奥笑了起来，说给他一个前排的位置。梅西点点头，但是心思已经飘开。

那个人是如此的美好，以至于时间流逝而他依然不忘。

 

 

梅西遵守自己的诺言，几天以后，他准时到达了观众席。

他作为一个旁观者，看着红蓝的队伍入场，握手，然后抛牌，开球。

这一切他是如此的熟悉，周围是欢呼的人群，挥舞着红蓝的旗帜，举着红蓝的标语。

梅西只是坐在那里，习惯性地戴着帽子。他并没有带什么东西过来，和身边狂热的球迷比起来，他冷静地像是对方球队派过来的卧底。

莱奥在比赛的场地里匆匆扫过观众席，一下子看到了梅西。他太独特了，在热情欢快的氛围里，他却带着一种全然不同的伤感。

比赛开始后，梅西一直专注地看着场上，他眼里的感情十分复杂。

他以为他没有这个勇气，从他走进这个地方开始，他的左手就控制不住地发抖，但是他抗不住心底里的渴望。他脑海里的全部声音和回忆，都叫他去看看，就做一个安静的旁观者，去看一下他心心念念的人。

现在，他终于看到了，他和他的记忆里一摸一样的巴西人，卷曲的长发束在脑后，笑容热情奔放。他是那么的活力四射，每一次的传球和抢断都从观众席上掀起欢呼，梅西看他拿到球以后的奔跑，逼近对方的禁区。那是一个很宏大的场面，他像是推动着一条线，场上所有人的跑位都向着他聚拢，然后他快速地，几乎没有停顿地过掉了尝试阻拦他的人，他一个人便是千军万马，有着无可抵挡的气势，带着锋利的利刃来到对方球门前，一起到来的还有一个动作流畅的抽射。

梅西的目光完全被他吸引。他甚至不关注这个球到底有没有进，然是迷失在了这个人的一举一动上。

他看到了他，也只是他而已。

罗纳尔迪尼奥。

在一片欢呼声中他轻轻念着这个名字。

罗纳尔迪尼奥。

他很想对他说，你看起来棒极了，我很想你，你的进球永远如此精彩，我真的很想你，没有人能够抵挡得住你的进攻，我已经长大了，我想再和你打一次进攻，我真的真的很想你。

梅西很想对他说，但是他坐在观众席上，他奔跑在绿茵场上，他们隔着几十米，却像是隔着一道永远无法跨越的距离。

他很想对他说，而他什么都没说。

一直如此。

 

这场比赛的最终胜利属于巴萨，在后来的一次进攻中，莱奥接到了哈维的传球，他没有像上一次一样，而是快速而精准地做出了处理，随之而来的是一个完美的进球。

他享受着进球的喜悦和队友的欢呼，双手指天向一旁跑去，他的队友们拥上来，从缝隙中他看向观众席上。

梅西坐在那里，和众人一起鼓掌，但在一片人潮的欢呼他显得有些安静。莱奥有些失望地发现他的目光并没有在自己身上，在这个他明明应该万众瞩目的时刻梅西似乎在看向另一个人。他觉得他的目光很遥远，然后落在了一个他无法触碰的地方。

莱奥压下了自己内心的失望，这一点缝隙很快被前来庆祝的队友遮蔽。他转而投入起大家的庆祝中，原本困惑地内心却开始逐渐清晰。

他是他抬头望向观众席的时候期望看到的身影，是他在进球后想要获得他目光的人，是他在任意球的时候回想起来他打门时球飞过去漂亮弧度的人。

莱奥恍然。

他明白了。

这次莱奥不再把这些感觉归咎于对他强大实力的欣赏，或者说，不仅仅是这样。

他把这一切归结于他喜欢他。

于是一场比赛，梅西看个回忆感慨，莱奥比出了个此生真爱。

而少年恰巧又是个行动派，明白了就去做，这是他信奉的准则。球场上的所有时机都是稍纵即逝，每一个都有可能错失良机。

所以一比完赛，在更衣室里面庆祝完，莱奥便赶回了家里。

他进家门的时候，梅西正坐在沙发上喝马黛茶，左边第二个抽屉被打开，但是没有什么东西被拿出来。梅西看见他回来，收拾了情绪，正打算祝贺他比赛胜利，莱奥跑过去先抢下了他手里刚泡好的马黛茶。少年穿着干净的衣服，显然他在更衣室里已经打理过自己，他身上还散发着热气，头发湿漉漉的。

梅西看着他，以为他想喝茶。

“嘿，这居然被你抢了先机，”梅西看着他，带着微微的笑意，“好吧，总归你比我年轻了这么个十来岁，比我快点儿，那也正常。”

“我……我……”

“你可要想清楚了，可爱的男孩，我比你大十几岁？嗯？”

“绝杀球就是第九十五分钟进也不迟……”莱奥开口说了一句这个。梅西眨了眨眼睛，他居然有点没听明白。

”我的意思是，安德烈斯，我喜欢你这件事情，最终的判决就像是足球一样，第一分钟的进球和最后一分钟的进球有着同样的价值，我对你的爱也是。

…………嗯？！

“我喜欢你陪我踢球，和我聊天，你踢球的时候令人着迷，令人目不转睛地想要盯着你看。”

噢，我踢球的时候目不转睛地盯着我看的可不止你一个，梅西想。

不，这不是重点。你怎么可能爱上我？？梅西有些悚然地看着他。

“我很想和你一起踢球，哪怕就是被你进球也可以。”

“噢，那你应该喜欢上你的教练才对？或者队友？或对手？？？？”

“不，不是这样的！”少年有些着急了，他的脖子因为激动泛起红色。

“我是说，我喜欢和你待在一起！不仅仅是踢球！我告诉你我喜欢你，是因为我不想失去你。”

”但你是裁判，“少年向他走进了一步，眼神真挚而闪亮，“你才是那个决定着进球是否有效的人，我作为一个前锋，是否能够得到您的令人愉悦的判决呢？”

他目光灼灼地看着梅西，向前迈进了一步。

他离开家乡来到来到这个地方，他在黑夜里迷茫和徘徊过，因为比赛的失利难受过，因为自己的错误失落过。梅西的出现就像是风浪中的一个灯塔，左右能够照耀到他，令他安心。

“等……等一下！”

梅西咽了口口水，居然后退了一步。

他现在才发现事情变得不简单了起来。

#这是什么时候的事他怎么不知道了##他以前的人生里面有这条？？？##为什么他的十九岁还在到处蹦跑而这个地方的他已经逮着人告白了？？##要命了这小孩怎么这么会说话##我居然还有一点想答应怎么办#

 

他最后没有拒绝，也没有接受男孩的表白。

梅西本不想在另一个自己的世界里掀起任何波澜，但是当他出现的那一天，这个结局也许就是不可避免。  
梅西认真思考了一下这个问题，他决定先告诉莱奥一些事情。他想挑一个合适的时机，然后告诉莱奥这一切的不可行性。

于是在一场大胜后，他本来想和莱奥坐下来好好谈谈的，结果两个人不知道怎么搞得，搞着搞着梅西就退到了墙上背靠着冰冷的墙，莱奥压着他，看起来有点不好意思但是目光灼灼。

梅西咽了口口水觉得这样下去不行，就说：

“嘿，清醒一点，我给你说个事情。”

莱奥盯着他，“你说吧，我听着呢。”

梅西一看他是不肯放开他了，思考了一下，告诉他：

“我说出来，你别报警。”

他微微有些紧张，连声音都高了一点。

莱奥笑了起来，眨了下眼睛，“当初把你带回来我都没报警，还有什么好不放心的呢？”

行吧，梅西想，那就告诉他吧。

“我不属于这个世界。”

“我知道。”

莱奥的回应出人意料地块，他盯着梅西的目光没有挪开。

“早猜到了。还有吗？”

这下轮到梅西一懵，他也不知道接下来该说什么。

“没……没有了。”

“如果只是这个原因的话……”他们之间原本就不遥远的距离变得越来越近，一场大胜让莱奥原本的那些害羞和内敛都暂时消失在了激动和兴奋中。他现在很耀眼，自信而强势。梅西知道这是自己在赢得一场大胜以后的样子，这也是为什么他挑选着今天这个日子想和他说的原因，但是现在看来，他好像失算了。

“那您还有什么理由拒绝我呢？”

年轻人微微向前倾身吻上了他，在梅西真的想不出什么理由来拒绝他的时候。这个吻有一些急切，但是带着满足。他的手摸上了梅西的脖颈，带着一点占有欲和爱意。当这个吻结束后，莱奥笑了起来，慵懒愉悦，像是得到了许久以来都想做的事情而去成功了一样。

好吧，好吧。

梅西皱了皱眉头，然后接受了这一切。

当他们这么接吻到床上去的时候，梅西认真思考了一下，在难舍难分中告诉他今天该睡觉。

然后爬起来回了自己的房间，留年轻人一个人在房间里不知是气还是笑。

 

他们就这么在一起，以一种和谐而奇怪的方式。他们依然保持着之前的相处模式，但是莱奥比之前更加粘人一些。他喜欢在每一次进门的时候给他一个吻，或者在梅西做菜的时候从背后抱住他索吻，他们还是分开睡，但有时候年轻人会在失眠的时候抱着枕头来找梅西，梅西总是很宽容又带着点心疼地让他爬上床休息。心软总是会带来得寸进尺，梅西想，某一个晚上年轻人跑过来爬上他的床，哪怕是在黑暗里他都能感觉到年轻人不同寻常的目光。

于是梅西爬起来打开了灯，认真问他你不睡觉想干什么。

你，年轻人突然说，你说上次比赛时间不好，我这次看过了，我两天前刚踢完比赛，下一场比赛在三天后，时间挺好的。你昨天刚来，今天一定不会走，时间也刚好。

梅西一下子明白了他想干什么。

他觉得莱奥越来越不要脸了，他怀念那个一开始和他表白都会脸红的人。

但是他人都在床上了，还理由充足，叫梅西完全不知道该怎么拒绝。

行吧，小兔崽子，他在心里想，和着你大晚上不睡觉也不让我睡觉了。

本来梅西想在上面的，后来他想，自己年纪轻轻才十九岁，二十都不到的年纪让他做下位未免有些太委屈他。他思来想去，决定杀身成仁，和他说，你上我吧。

毕竟是十九岁的自己，他也舍不得委屈。

三十一的梅西什么大风大浪没经历过，结果这一套做下来，把他累得只想蒙头睡觉。小处男太难教了，等他教好了又是教会徒弟饿死师傅，左右累死的都是他自己，以后这样的活儿他再也不干了。

末了，莱奥侧躺着着，满足了的莱奥倒是开心的很，他有一些害羞地靠近完全不想理他的梅西，揽着他的腰，问他，你离开的时候到底是怎么样的？

梅西很乏了，没有认真回答他的问题，敷衍地告诉他说，就那样呗，电影怎么放我就怎么样。你下次少折腾一点，明天还要去训练啊。

少年笑着握住他的手问，那你离开的时候会不会感觉很孤独？

孤独？

梅西在困倦中听到这个词。

还好啊，习惯了就好。

他也不知道自己到底说出来没有，反正第二天生物钟把他准时叫醒的时候，他难受得只想孤独。

一个人挺好，至少不像现在这么难受。

 

梅西没想到他说的每一句话都让年轻人放到了心里，他后来转念一想，也是，他就是这么个人儿，对于所爱之物，丝毫都能记得清清楚楚，就像是他现在依然能够回忆起他进第一个球时候的细节一样，莱奥记得他对他说过的话。

 

于是有一天莱奥睡得很早，少年在晚上七点钟就关灯睡觉了，弄得梅西也有些好奇，不知道他想要干什么，然而少年只是狡猾地抱住他向他讨要了晚安吻，却什么也不肯说。梅西失笑，伸手摸了摸对方柔软的头顶，没想到自己原来这么顽皮，还有原来自己的头顶摸起来这么舒服，软软绵绵的，怪不得他的队友们每次见到他了都要摸两把。 

他知道自己的的睡眠质量向来不错，虽然没有弄明白年轻人的心思，但是梅西也没有太担心，他和少年道了晚安，然后自己到客厅里面，熟门熟路地摸起游戏手柄，玩起了自己最喜欢的游戏。 

时间一直推进道黎明快要到来的时候，梅西大约觉得自己要离开了。

果然，在他打了个哈欠以后，身体变得有些虚幻起来，他知道自己该走了。拉拉衣角，正准备休息休息的时候，他看见了站在门旁的少年，干净整洁，不带着刚起床的迷茫，反而清醒挺拔，身上还穿着他最喜欢的那件独立队球衣。 

他大约明白了年轻人昨晚为什么这么早休息，于是他走过去，伸手拉住了年轻人，把他拉向自己，两人交换鼻息。他的舌尖上触碰到了温暖湿润的甜意，他们肆意地亲吻着对方，口腔里面残存的巧克力的甜味被掠夺。 

“你不是想知道我是怎么发现的吗？”年轻人轻靠在他的耳边说。

“有一天晚上我睡不着，想来找你的时候，恰巧看到你离开的场景。你睡着了，而我就站在房门口。”

“你不害怕吗？”梅西问他。“有什么好害怕的，灰姑娘的仙女教母消失的时候，也没见她害怕地跑掉，否则她哪里来的礼服去参加宴会。”年轻人拉起他的手虔诚地亲吻，“我更愿意把你看作是上帝的恩赐。”

他爱上了一个踏着黄昏而来，又在黎明之前离开的人。这比灰姑娘的水晶鞋要有趣的多。

梅西叹了口气，摸了摸他的头，然后消失了。

 

梅西再一次出现的时候，这段时间相隔得有一点长。他刚一进门，少年就朝他扑上来抱住了他。

梅西被他扑得往后退了一步，只听见他兴高采烈地朝他喊：“安德烈斯！我进球了！我为阿根廷进球了！”

梅西听见这个名字，瞳孔微缩，但还是露出笑意给了他一个拥抱，然后揉了揉他的脑袋。

“真的吗？我就知道你会做到的。你真的太棒了。”

少年拉着他的手坐到沙发上给他看那场比赛的回放，一边告诉他说：“比赛就在前两天，我昨天刚回来，你看，这是我进球的照片！”

年轻人拿着一些照片给他看，梅西一张张翻过，上面全是他第一次进球时候的时刻，他再一次看到时觉得恍如昨日。

莱奥笑嘻嘻地拨开一个巧克力，把它塞进嘴里说：“这次进球kun给我了我很多糖作为礼物哦！我们去宾馆旁边的小吃机那里拿来的，其实本来有很多很多，结果我们走回去的时候被教练发现了！唉，他全给我们没收了，这是藏起来没被发现的几颗，给我悄悄带回来了……“

梅西看完了照片，他没有多说什么，而是一把拉过还在吃巧克力的少年吻上了他。

梅西品尝着舌尖上的甜腻，另一只手握住了那双更白皙纤细一些，但已经足够灵活的和他如今已经相差无几的手，紧紧扣住。男孩另一只手上吃了一半的巧克力已经掉到了地上，他被男人不打招呼的动作吓到了，梅西看着他迷茫的样子，心里不无嫉妒，他想起了自己的曾经——当然他现在就站在曾经的自己面前，多爱吃巧克力和棒棒糖。

年轻真好啊，梅西在心里感叹道。他看着面前的少年，又觉得自己比对方更加幼稚，他在嫉妒曾经的自己——但是不无道理。少年现在正在吃他自己最喜欢的巧克力。巧克力是他的心头大好，而且他说不定还喝过偷藏起的可乐汽水。 这个东西已经彻底从他的饮食名单上被勒令剔除了。

“你总是拥有一些令人嫉妒的东西。”梅西感叹道。

“什么，比如你吗？”莱奥接过他的话，自然而然地走过去坐到他身边。

“我想有一天能够再次把荣耀带给阿根廷。你说，下一场世界杯我们会夺冠吗？”

听见少年的询问，梅西心思一动，但他只是微微垂眸，说： 

“当然，阿根廷……会夺冠的，我们很爱阿根廷。” 

“嗯，”对方用力点点头，然后露出了笑容，“阿根廷一定会夺冠的！我要一直为她战斗！让她再次捧起大耳朵杯！” 

他笑着揉了揉男孩的脑袋，带着他自己也不曾发觉的温柔。

“过来打两把游戏吗？我们打对战吧。”梅西对他说，男孩欢呼一声跑过来拿起手柄塞给他，然后坐到了他面前，自然而然地靠着他。

他看着自己面前的少年，嗅着他发间他最喜欢用的洗发水清爽的味道。男孩坐在自己的双腿间，背对着自己，专注地看着游戏，时不时和自己说上一两句话。梅西恍惚，心中微动，他倾身向前，把自己的下巴搁到了男孩的脖颈处，他感到面前躯体的一瞬间的呆愣，他粗糙的胡子有一些扎人地贴在他面前白皙的肌肤上，看着男孩因为自己亲密的举动下的欢喜。 

他清清浅浅地啄着男孩细嫩的脖颈，看那一片有些湿润的皮肤肉眼可见地染上粉红色。他当然知道怎么样让自己最舒服，怎么样能轻易挑逗起自己的敏感带，怀里的人对于他来说就像是懵懂无知的孩子，一切的反应和心理在年过而立的男人面前无所遁形。 

“你这算是作弊。”少年有些不服气地说，看着自己的球队最终输了比赛。梅西笑了起来，年轻人趁他一个不注意转身把他扑倒在地上，目光灼灼地盯着他看：

“进球的时候我在想，如果当时你在多好。”

梅西轻轻摸过他的长发，手指流连过他的发间。

“不管我在不在，”他说，“你都令我骄傲。”

年轻人吻上他，梅西大约猜到他想说什么。

“下一场比赛在四天以后，我们可以做一次吗？”

梅西依然想不到什么可以拒绝的理由。

好歹这次比上次好多了，完事儿以后梅西想，有进步总是好的。

 

他们就这么相处着，时光随着他们走走停停。

一次莱奥想看梅西刮掉胡子以后的样子，梅西思考了一下，问了他一句：“你确定吗？”“对啊，我想看看你没胡子的样子嘛。”“那好吧，”梅西温和地摇摇头，“你可别被吓到。”

第二天，他就把自己这两年里一直陪伴着他的大胡子给剃了。

镜子里的容貌和他没有胡子的时候并没有太大的改变，岁月对他很宽容，最多只是眉宇间的成稳增添了几分，

感觉下巴上一下少了一块负担，梅西对着镜子里动了动脖子，还感觉有点不太适应。

“安德烈斯？”

梅西听见有人在背后喊他，于是他转过头，带着一点点紧张地看站在门旁的年轻人。果不其然，他从他的脸上看出了吃惊的表情。

“莱奥，”他轻声呼唤着他的名字，把他恍惚的神志拉了回来。莱奥看着眼前和自己相似的面容，有些不敢置信的微微瞪大眼睛。他向梅西走过来，手轻轻地抚摸上了他带着一点胡茬的侧脸。梅西眨了眨眼睛，顺着温热的掌心蹭了蹭。

“你觉得我现在怎么样？”梅西笑着问他，“你不是一直说想看我刮掉胡子的样子吗？”

“是的，我……挺好看的。”少年抿了抿嘴然后也笑了起来。他看起来有些害羞，但他还是上前一步然后给了他一个吻，“真的挺好看的。”

“我知道。”梅西回答他。

那次梅西离开的时候，谁都没有在意，以为这不过是像之前无数次的分离一样，最终都还能再次相遇。

梅西在睡着之前思索了一下，他对喜欢抱着他的眼睛亮亮的少年微微颔首，开口道： 

“少吃糖。以及……阿根廷万岁。 ”

然后他安心地睡着了。

 

对不起，我亲爱的曾经。

某一天早上梅西从床上坐起来想。

他已经很久不曾穿梭了，他突然意识到他消失得就像他到来得一般猝不及防。他都没有给他的男孩一个好好的告别。

梅西其实一直都明白，这段关系的危险和不稳定，以及他一开始就不应该答应。

他的心里不受控制地感到哀伤，但这都不重要了，他相信他一定能好好地，坚持不懈地从这条路上走下去。他会在这条路上闪亮，他会经历很多，困难和悲伤，荣耀与希望。

但现在，这都与他无关了。时间会带走一切。

原谅我的不告而别，梅西想，也许这是最好的结局。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋

你能想到的最浪漫的事情是什么？？

那个夜晚有一些凉，晚风舒适，恰如他当年去的那天一一样。不过这事情已经很久不曾发生了，久到让梅西恍惚间觉得这不过是自己做过的一场梦。

他洗完澡，穿着柔软舒适的棉T恤走到自己的院子里坐下，夜晚的星空总是那么明亮，在他家的屋顶上干净又澄澈。屋外的草地被夜色笼罩，他没有开灯，但是这并不影响他看清楚这片他熟悉的草地。

梅西踩着拖鞋走进房间里面拿出了自己的足球，然后蹬掉拖鞋带着球跑上了草地。睡觉前一点点适量的活动而已，梅西想着，草地轻轻地刺着他的脚底，柔软，湿润。他熟门熟路地带球，然后跑到了距离球门几米的地方，打算凭着感觉来一个任意球。他微微调整了一个角度，然后发力，球打了一个漂亮的弧线落到了球网里。

梅西放松地看着球落地的地方，打算走过去捡球，草木的气息微凉地进入到他的肺里。

“漂亮的一球。”

一个略带沙哑的嗓音在他的背后响起，带着称赞的美意。

梅西惊觉回头，发现有一个人站在离他的不远的地方灯光下，他原本坐着休息的地方。来人悄无声息，也不知道他在这里看了多久。  
梅西微眯起眼睛，站在原地没有动。在暖黄色的灯光下梅西看清了他的样子。他穿着蓝白条纹的队服，白色的球裤。汗水和草绿色弄脏了他原本整洁的球衣。他系着一个披风，即使看不到全部梅西也轻而易举地认了出来——蓝白的颜色——阿根廷的国旗。

“你看起来很吃惊，我的爱人。”

他还在喘气，说话的时候嗓音沙哑，看起来疲惫又兴奋。

梅西瞳孔微缩，不是因为他的话语，而是他看见了那个人手里拿着的东西——或者说，他自己拿着的东西——

大力神杯。

然后他踏入草坪，披着飘扬的蓝白色，一步一步向他走来。

“我来晚了。”

“我不喜欢你的不告而别。”

“为此我记挂了很多年。”

“比赛的时候，我想起了你和我说的话。”

“我们都爱阿根廷。”

“我爱你。”

他走到了梅西的面前，梅西原本想要后退一步，但是他伸手拉住了他。

这个吻似乎迟到了很久，而且一点也不温柔。但是却那么恰到好处，像是一件失去的东西最终找到了他应该有的归宿，来到了属于他的最好的结局。

“我没有唱国歌。”

梅西结束了这个吻，然后和他额头相抵，他说这句话的时候调皮地眨了眨眼睛，一如十二年前的那个少年。

“他们要我唱，我偏不。”

梅西轻笑了一下，眉目温和，带着放松和安心。

“有些爱不一定需要宣之于口，何况，你已经做到了。”梅西回答他说，带着不经意的骄傲和欣喜，还有一点点不曾隐藏的失落和淡然。

莱奥牵起他的手与他十指相扣，梅西抬起手给了他一个轻吻。

“我一直相信你能做到这一点。”

“从未怀疑？”

“从未怀疑。”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

水仙赛高！！！

梅西的水仙真的很好磕！有图为证的！


End file.
